Teragen
For the sourcebook, see Aberrant: Teragen. Many novas in Aberrant are content with their status as superhumans working among humanity, working with Project Utopia, independently or as the mercenary elites. However, a number of novas, led by the charismatic Divis Mal, have different opinions on the place of Nova in the society. These novas form the Teragen. Members of the Teragen see novas as an evolution of humanity, a whole new breed of creature that should be able to do whatever they wish on Earth as its rightful heirs and not bow to the inadequate laws or limited worldviews of their developmental predecessors. Among themselves the Teragen adherents call themselves Terats and refer to the Teragen as "the movement". The Null Manifesto and the Idea The philosophy itself, called Teras, has many interpretations, but Divis Mal, the creator of the movement with the publishing of the controversial Null Manifesto in 2005 always pointed to the twin ideas of freedom and redefinition of human constraints. The Null Manifesto's publishing on October 31 of that year was the beginning of the organization and Divis Mal's first public appearance. The idea of novas being new beings outside humanity directly contradicted the Zurich Accord. Due to this philosophy, the organization is seen as terrorist at times, especially when the brutal Geryon, and other novas like him, demonstrate their lack of compunction about killing baselines or using their power indiscriminately. However, without Mal actively encouraging these individuals, not a lot can be pinned on the Teragen itself. However, Caestus Pax and a large number of Project Utopia members have their eyes on the Teragen, waiting for the wrong move. While Teragen are primarily connected with their philosophy, Divis Mal's advanced insight into the Nova condition allowed him to create a process known as the Chrysalis that allowed novas to focus inwards, strengthening their power and gaining greater understanding. Strangely, this process also allows control of taint or at least its direction. The knowledge of this unique spiritual and physical power is a lure to many novas whose powers and taint have gone into the freakish and obviously inhuman areas. Organization The Teragen has no central organization, chain-of-command or secretive hierarchy to keep younger members in line and protect older ones. In truth, the Teragen is fluid and amorphous, much to the chagrin of Utopia and the Directive, which cannot imprison or kill a meme. At its core, the Teragen is a brotherhood where each member supports and backs the other, creating a network of allies and resources that spans the globe. While individual members may disagree on specifics, they agree on being Terats, and that enables them to cast aside biases and personal prejudices and work as unified force - at least most of the time. Members are Terats first and foremost, and this bond makes the movement powerful and dangerous to outsiders. All Terats can count on Orzaiz's contacts, The Confederate's muscle or Synapse's information-gathering talents - all they have to do is get their Terat brothers to help. This creates a system where enterprising and well-connected Terats can call on the resources of the whole movement. By the same token, members of the Teragen have to put up with the unique and temperamental personalities of their fellow Terats. Teragen leadership is fickle, determined not by talent, potential or ability, but by charisma, reputation and progress down the path of Teras. The Teragen resembles a high-school clique or, even more appropriately, a pantheon of bickering gods. Organizationally, the Teragen operates according to circles of influence and networks of favors. Though there are factions within the Teragen, most are cliques (or even cults of personality) centered on one or more Terats rather than definable orders. For this reason, many Terats cross faction lines frequently. The difference between the Primacy and NV for example is mostly semantics, and belonging to one does not preclude membership in the other. Factions and Movements: * The Pantheon, the collective elders of the movement who gather periodically to discuss policy, action, and where the Teragen are headed. * Nova Vigilance, a "terrorist" watchdog group who watch out for and defend novas who have been opressed by baselines. * The Primacy. While Nova Vigilance is reactive, the Primacy is proactive in using destructive force to demonstrate the superiority of the One Race. * The Casablancas, who manipulate baseline society, using subtle means to allay baseline fears and accustom them to serving nova-kind. They also gather information and maintain links between the other factions. * Pandaimonion, largely in the business of making money for the Teragen, marketing the Teragen to baseline youth. Similar to the Casablancas. * The Harvesters, monsters and researchers who study the nature of Taint and the Chrysalis in order to better guide the evolution of Terats. The Cult of Mal is an important structure, even if it isn't a political faction like the rest mentioned above. Notable Members *Divis Mal - Messiah, prophet, God? *Raoul Orzaiz - Wealthy Morroccan who is the public face of Teragen. *Geryon - Crusader to protect novas from baselines. *Bounty - Self styled African "fertility goddess", who has succeeded in breeding Nova children where others have failed. *Leviathan - The terrible sea-monster that inhabits the canals of Venice, and a notorious Teragen terrorist. *Narcosis - The "Dark Queen of the Media" she is a famous bad-girl and supposed lover of Divis Mal. Category:Aberrant Category:Aberrant glossary Category:Glossary